Hollowfication At Will
by Rukiax0x0
Summary: The Bounts are gone and Ichigo's hollow is a deverstating power... Can Ichigo control it and what will the cost be. The SS is looking for there new captain.


Chapter 1, Past and Present

The air was crisp and calm with a slight chill hinting winter was on its way. It had been a month and a half since Ichigo had been back from the Soul Society after his fight with the Bounts. Dragging his feet Ichigo kicked a stone as he walked along the road with a frown on his face. "Ichigo" asked Rukia watching the stone bounce across the road "What are you thinking about? You have been off in a dreamy state since you talked to that new kid, and don't try lying to me I know you to well".

Reaching up and scratching the back of his neck with his right hand Ichigo's mouth tightened as he placed his other hand on top of her head and bent down to be face level and turned her to look at him, "Its Shinji… Did Byakuya ever tell you about our fight in the Soul Society?" Looking down at her feet Rukia quickly whispered "No"; Ichigo sighed as he watched her face fall, so obviously he had. "Hey midget you know I'd never hurt you and ill risk my life to protect you don't you" without waiting for a reply Ichigo continued on "Shinji is a friend of dads and from a group of people called the Visored's they are Soul Reapers with an Inner Hollow like me but they have learnt to control that power." Ichigo pursed for a brief second before continuing on, she need to know the truth, "If you don't learn to control you're Hollow it can over take your body and kill you."

"Ichigo if you're worried your stupid fool, your will to protect is what gives you your strength…" cried out Rukia before quickly turning and starting to walk back to Kurosaki's place, so he wouldn't see the worried look in her face. What was the Soul Society going to do when they found out Ichigo had a Hollow in him or did they already know because of Nii-sama.

"Rukia wait up" cried Ichigo "For a shorty you got big steps" Laughed Ichigo before his hollows thoughts sneered into his mind "Might be her last too." Ignoring his hollow which had been active ever since the coming back from Soul Society Ichigo dropped into a normal slow walk once he caught up to Rukia

Tea had been an eventful event as always in the Kurosaki house hold with Ichigo decking his father a few times and poor Kairn and Yuzu trying to keep the food on the table. Standing in the kitchen wiping his hands after washing the dishes "Rukia-neesan doesn't look too well Ichi-nii" the younger twin asked while she dried the dishes looking out to Rukia in the lounge room. "Relax, Yuzu I just got to go away again but this time Rukia and my friends can't come with me."

"Ichi is everything ok?" asked a worried Yuzu, "Yeah just when I'm away can you keep an eye on Rukia please" looking down at his little sister who had a cheeky smile on her face. "You like Rukia don't you Ichigo, it's so sweet…" when she gasped "Don't let dad find out or he will expect you two to be married by Christmas" Sighing not wanting to lie to his little sister "Yeah I do but you can't say anything and especially to dad because what you said is true, he already calls her is third daughter".

Poor Yuzu and Kairn thought Ichigo recalling back to when they had gotten back from the Soul Society. Rukia and Ichigo had to sit down and explain everything to the girls has they had started to see spirits and seen Ichigo fighting a hollow in park on the way home from school. Isshin was the biggest surprise as he didn't explain much except that he was an ex-soul reaper after falling in love with Ichigo's mum and good friends with Urahara since they were children.

Chapter 2: Hollowfication

Starring at the cold grey concrete roof above him of the Visored's Warehouse hideout, Ichigo had Shinji's last words on the front of his mind. "Ichigo when we do this you will die and become a Shinigami for good, I believe the Soul Society will try to take you back there but you must not let them see your Hollow powers… you have tonight to think about it, Rose will show you your room while your with us". Thinking to himself, if I don't learn to control my Inner Hollow then all that I have flighted for would be for nothing and that my Inner Hollow would kill them all, I have seen my Hollows full power and I doubt even old men Yama would last a few minuet's. Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine, "I have to do this to protect" "Or I win you weak shit".

Breathing deeply, Ichigo watched his Hollow mask shatter into smaller pieces as it hit the ground. "Ichigo you're a prodigy" yelled Shinji "that's the longest I have ever seen anyone hold there hallow mask on their first attempt, Hey Kensei what was the exact time?", "3 hours 27 minutes and 8 seconds; but get your asses over here lunch is ready" yelled Kensei rushing over to the others for food. "Hey Kingy we are quite powerful when we work together ant we, I bet we could even give the flash step goddess a run for her money in Bankai"… "Why are you being nice?" asked Ichigo already expecting he was trying to do something. "Because Kingy with your will to protect everyone and a special someone. Plus the old pigeon here there's no way I can't take back control. So might as well lead you my power to make sure you don't die. By the way call me Hichigo." "His right Ichigo but you need to work on your reiatsu control it will double your current ability's, Hachigen can teach you this." Unsure what to say Ichigo blurted out "Thanks Old Man and Hichigo" unsure he would ever get used to the idea of his Hollow being somewhat friendly. "Don't worry… ill watch him" Zangetsu's thoughts floated into his head.


End file.
